oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Farming
Farming & World Switcher Tweaks This week in Old School we've got a bunch of farming tweaks as well as a few changes to the recently released world switcher. We've also got the new, summer special available through bonds. Let's get into the details. Farming changes Left click In order to make farming just a little bit more intuitive, every single farming patch now has the following left-click options: *Rake, when they need weeding. *Clear, when dead or a stump. *Prune or cure, when diseased. *Clear on fully grown bushes with no fruit left. Noting weeds Tool leprechauns are now happy to exchange your inventory-filling weeds for bank notes. This should make it a little easier to prevent your inventory overflowing when on a farming run. Examining compost bins When examining compost bins, rather than the same message every time, you will now see information about the contents of the bin. Depending on whether the contents of the compost bin is rotting, has finished rotting, items are being put in or items are being taken out, the examine message will change to describe the state of the bin and what is inside it. Falador tool leprechaun The tool leprechaun at the farming patch just south of Falador has been moved slightly to be closer to where players are when using the farming patch. World switcher tweaks We've made some tweaks to the recently added world switcher based on feedback from the Old School community since it was released. The positions of the button used to access the world switcher and the log out button have been switched and the colour of the world switcher button has been changed to grey. This change is based on a fair amount of feedback from the Old School community and should make the difference between the two buttons a bit more distinct. It is now possible to permanently dismiss the menu that asks if you really wish to switch worlds. Even if this menu is permanently dismissed, the warning will still appear when attempting to hop to a PvP world. The world that you are on will now be written on the world switcher list in a darker grey so you're less likely to click it and the 'Right click to set favourites' message is now vertically centred if you haven't set any favourite worlds. We've had a lot of other promising suggestions too, such as showing the number of players on each world, showing your "ping", keeping your PIN unlocked as you switch, and making the scrollbar preserve its position. We'd very much like to add features like these in future. However, since they will require some game engine work, we have put them aside while the development of resizable mode is still ongoing. Summer special bond package When buying membership through membership bonds, the summer special is now available. 3 months of membership for 5 bonds! Your bonds can be used to redeem the summer special offer through the bond interface, as seen below. In other news... *The monocle is now named correctly. *Corrected the payment for redberry bushes in the Farming skill guide. *Falador shield 2 will no longer state you have full prayer points when trying to recharge, unless they are actually full. *You are now prompted with a warning when mounting a KQ or KBD head. *Added a members' world check to the Edgeville lever. *West Ardougne citizens no longer say they're giving you 100 death runes if they're actually going to give you 200. *The Blast Furnace foreman and Ordan are no longer obscured by other players standing on top of them. Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team